<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower crowns ~ Anxceit by abrecalledcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131692">Flower crowns ~ Anxceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese'>abrecalledcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brief mentions of the other sides, Fluff, M/M, Romantic/Platonic Anxceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Gosh I'm sorry but I'm just in the angsty feels. I've been thinking about Virgil and Janus' relationship a lot this week and damn... I wanna know their history lol. Sorry about Jan crying at the end too - it hurt to write.</p><p>~ Bre</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower crowns ~ Anxceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Virgil! What are you up to?” Janus called as he ran over to Virgil sitting in the fields of The Imagination.<br/>“Nothing much,” the anxious side replied with a smile. “Just making a few flower crowns because I’m bored.” He held up the crown he made and showed it to his friend, whose jaw dropped slightly, seeing all the beautiful colours of the petals linked together.</p><p>“Wow, that’s so pretty!”<br/>“Y-you really think so?” Virgil asked innocently, smiling bashfully at Janus, who nodded in response. Gingerly, he stood up and gently placed the crown on the deceitful side’s head. Janus watched him with callow eyes, his mouth shaped in a small ‘o’, and blushed when Virgil came back down to meet his eyes.</p><p>They looked away for a moment, shyly avoiding eye contact. Both boys’ faces flushed red and grins had etched their way onto their faces.</p><p>“Can I stay here with you? I’ve been quite lonely today,” Janus soon said in a small voice. Virgil tilted his head, confused.<br/>“What about the others? Where’s Remus?”</p><p>“Logan is with Patton, I don’t know what they’re doing, and Remus is playing with Roman. I tried to join them, but Roman wanted me to be the villain in their game… and I didn’t want that,” Janus explained sadly. Virgil stared at him for a couple moments sympathetically.</p><p>Then he reached out into the grass and picked a daisy.<br/>“Well, you can be with me if you want,” he offered as he held out the flower for Janus to take; he accepted it and smiled gratefully at Virgil, kneeling down next to him in the grass.</p><p>For the next few hours, the two boys stayed outside in the fields, making flower crowns, and when they started to get bored of doing that, they ran through The Imagination, over the hills and into the horizon.</p><p>When they explored the forest, they eventually came across a creek.<br/>“Let’s go in!” Janus said excitedly.<br/>“But it’s cold and I don’t wanna get wet…”<br/>“Oh come on Virgil! Where’s your sense of fun?” Janus jumped into the water excitedly. Yes, it was quite freezing, but it was clearer than crystal and it felt refreshing to just let loose and have fun.</p><p>Virgil, however, wasn’t so carefree about it. He cautiously stepped into the water, keeping a wary eye out about where he was placing his feet. He was so caught up in being careful, that he didn’t notice Janus creeping up behind him, slowly, slyly, until he jumped on him, causing them to come crashing down into the stream.</p><p>“Janus!” Virgil shouted as he frantically came up for air. Janus only laughed hysterically, seeing him shake like a leaf. Unfortunately, Virgil couldn’t stay mad at his best friend for long and joined him in elated laughter.</p><p>For a couple more minutes, the two sides played happily together in the water, splashing each other relentlessly and occasionally dunking each other in.</p><p>During the time he spent with Janus, Virgil started to feel a weird, new sensation in his stomach… like butterflies, and the longer he was with him, the bigger they grew. Unbeknownst to him however, the normal black eyeshadow under his eyes - that had somehow not managed to wash away - started to turn a glistening purple.</p><p>As they played, Janus caught sight of the shine under Virgil’s eyes.<br/>“Wow,” he whispered in awe, completely fixated by it.<br/>“What?” Virgil asked, still smiling widely.<br/>“U-under your eyes. Your eyeshadow is sparkling! And it’s purple!”</p><p>Virgil reached up to his face and touched under his eyes. Seeing the shimmer on his finger, Virgil gasped and his jaw dropped, still in a smile.<br/>“That’s so cool!” Janus remarked excitedly, making the other side blush. </p><p>Shortly later, it started to get dark and both boys knew that it was time to start heading back. With a snap of his fingers, Janus conjured two towels to wrap around Virgil and himself and started to make their way out of the forest.</p><p>They ultimately chose to end their day together, sitting at the top of a hill, watching the sunset lower under the horizon. Virgil rested his head on Janus’ shoulder and sighed, sitting in silence with him, smiling softly non-stop.</p><p>“Hey Virge?” Janus asked, turning to look at his friend, whose eyeshadow was still glimmering.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“We’ll always be friends, right?”</p><p>Virgil smiled and returned his head to rest on his shoulder again.<br/>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>And a single tear fell from Janus’ cheek as he held an old daisy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh I'm sorry but I'm just in the angsty feels. I've been thinking about Virgil and Janus' relationship a lot this week and damn... I wanna know their history lol. Sorry about Jan crying at the end too - it hurt to write.</p><p>~ Bre</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>